


What do you have in mind?

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Computer Room, Decisions, M/M, Misunderstandings, blindfold, 字数：10000+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond最近很反常。</p><p>（虽然题目来自Spectre预告片，但与原片情节没有任何关系。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you have in mind?

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞是亲爱的 道尔家的猫 的。（么么哒~）然而实在是太宏大，只挑了几点来写，然后不知不觉又加了一些别的。距一开始的主题已经差了，呃，很远……orz  
> 以及，填脑洞（读作：写PWP）是会上瘾的。啦啦啦~

 

       左手中指在浅色木制吧台上敲了两下以示感谢，Bond两指轻轻摩擦着玻璃杯沿，第三杯纯威士忌的琥珀色在酒吧昏暗的光线中漾出迷离的色泽。

 

       他特意绕开常去的几家，漫无目的地沿着泰晤士河往上走，在意识到自己正往Q公寓方向去的时候立刻拐入了这间酒吧。玻璃隔断，轻制木桌椅，透光吊顶，背景的爵士乐。连此刻手中的杯子也并非惯用的直壁杯，而是刻着暗纹的Picardie*。

       都是Q喜欢的风格。

       Bond转了个身，目光扫过些许衣着随意的游人和周五下班后还穿着职业套装便立刻来找乐子的上班族，准备离开，却注意到正对吧台的监控摄像头并未开启，想必是坏了。索性坐上颇有所谓IKEA特色的高脚凳，抬手招呼酒保，背对着另一个视野覆盖吧台区域的摄像头。

 

       这没什么可想的，无非是偶尔会错意罢了。

       他仰头喝干第一杯，左手端起另一杯，慢慢抿着。

       就像他们首次见面时正对的那幅画一样，他们之间的差别正如新式蒸汽机船和破败的三桅战舰。改变不了的年龄差距，根深蒂固的相左观念。

       就像不管此刻身边那位妆容精致的中年女士再怎么朝年轻酒保露出暗示性的笑容，对方脸上不变的弧度也始终只会维持在礼貌的范围内。工作所需，别无其他。

       他不过是把Q的牙尖嘴利当成了默契，把年轻人的争强好胜误认作吸引，把对方的容忍与放任错看成纵容，把各取所需的短暂温存臆想成了渺远记忆中的归宿。

       这样也好，起码Q在抹消他这种不切实际的幻想时还体贴地给他留足了面子——

 

       “有人说过你有控制狂的倾向吗？”Bond依Q的指示，在爆炸后数满5秒，拉开防火门回到走廊上，刚才追在身后的一队地堡守卫横七竖八地倒在地上。

       “往左边走，第二个岔道右转，007，”他能听见线路另一头敲打键盘的清脆声音，“至少六处的咨询师对我的心理状况没有任何意见。”

       “如果我往左转会怎么样？”话虽如此，他飞快地闪进右侧通道，往尽头的楼梯井跑去。

       “也就是跟十来个手持突击步枪的加强型‘应急人员’打个照面而已，”Q的语调一如既往的沉稳，只有尾音翘了上去，“极有可能我又得把你的公寓卖出去一次。”

       他大步向上，敌方用作掩饰的地下停车场在两层楼之上，局里安排的接应点就在街对面写字楼下的出租车候车处。“哈，要不你干脆永久性地收留我好了。”一定是任务即将完成的兴奋和刚才爆炸激发的肾上腺素扰乱了他的思维，但话已出口，他不由得放轻了脚步，生怕错过对方的回应。

        “别乱开玩笑，如果真这样的话，你准备把那堆乱七八糟的玻璃酒瓶放在哪里？我公寓里可塞不下。”依旧是调笑的语调，听上去却有点紧绷绷的。

       “它们一定能跟你那一整柜的茶叶罐相处得很好，Q。”Bond推开通往停车场的暗门，一片寂静，对方的防守力量全被Q制造的假信号引到了另一头。

       “抱歉，007，紧急情况，R会接手协助。Q下线。”没等Bond回答，线路的另一头就变成了熟悉的女声：“007，这里是R，请继续朝停车场出口走。”

       Bond愣了半秒，接着整整袖口，弯腰用手帕擦去左脚皮鞋外侧的沾上的血迹：“Q呢？”

       “紧急事件，具体情况与此项任务无关，”双零特工们一直认为R的声音轻快悦耳，但Bond觉得终究比不上Q温润的男中音，“保持原计划不变。”尤其是在两人突然替换，而且R遵守章程，不愿提供信息的时候。

       他微微皱眉，压下疑惑，没有追问。信步走上地面，拉开标配黑色后援轿车的左侧车门，司机朝Bond点头示意，安全撤离。

 

       汇报情况，归还设备，一切如常。唯一不同的，只是Bond在再次出发前甚至跟Q连面也没见上。

       一般说来，只要Bond在伦敦休整的时间多于一周，他都会到Q公寓去蹭上几天的床。至于他自己的公寓，自然冷冷清清，没有分毫人气，住在那里还不如随意找间酒店入住。如果中途的假期只有两三天，他也必然会跑去Q支部“帮帮忙”（，或者用Q的话说，“恶意骚扰技术支持部门”）：给Q的茶杯添添水，帮懒得上楼/忙得没时间去食堂吃午饭的技术宅带点外卖，在Q有时取下眼镜，闭眼按压内眼角的时候，伸手把部门主管的肆意伸展的头发揉得更乱，换得一句“别来烦我”。

       而这一次，当Bond完成医疗处的常规身体检查后，提着两份海鲜炒面走向Q的办公室时，对方竟然不在里面。他挑眉转身，回忆着这几天对方的日程表，绕到上午与Q一同出席六处季度财务会议的Nathan面前。

       还没等他开口，对方就受到惊吓似的停下了手上正在编辑的报表，双手握紧又松开，小心翼翼地问道：“007先生，您有什么需要吗？”

       Bond笑了，在Q支部，即使是负责预算，需要时常与财务处打交道的人，也终归带着点科技宅男的局促，问道：“没什么，就是想问问你知不知道Q开完会后去哪了？”

       “噢，”Nathan坐得笔直，“他跟财务部的特派员去街角新开的意大利餐厅吃午餐去了，那家好像是叫皮卡尔(Piccard)……”

       “那家叫皮科洛(Piccolo)的？”Bond皱起眉头，Q并不怎么喜欢意大利菜。

       “啊对！”Nathan笑着答道，“听说还是个蛮有情调的地方。”

       “就他们两个？”Bond紧接着问道。

       “对，虽说这还是第一次，不过他们俩的关系一直挺好的，我们都觉得这是Q支部的预算每次都能低空飞过，顺利过关的主要原因。”

       Bond瞥了一眼手上的袋子，抿了抿唇：“我正好多买了一份午饭，看起来你还没吃？”

       “噢，太谢谢了，我正愁这个点儿到处都得排队。”Nathan忙不迭地站起来，差点被脚下纠缠不清的电线绊倒。

       而Bond冲他简单笑笑，快步离开。

 

       去波哥大的任务并不算紧急，属于老套的英国籍商人搞垄断，自恃钱包鼓胀，不自量力地跑去干涉游击队和政府间长达近六十年的纷争。Bond稍后又去了一次Q支部，从R处拿到的机票需要在马德里待上一夜（他依然没能见到Q，从R处得到的解释归纳起来就是“忙”而已，没有任何意义）。

       晚间Bond没有出门，而是躺在酒店的床上，盯着落地窗外绚烂的霓虹灯和路边小酒吧里熙攘的人群，最终决定再试一次。

       触发通讯耳机，塞进耳道，简短的电流杂音后：“这里是Q，请问有何需要？”

       Bond不禁呼了口气，却不知道该说什么。

       “007？”

       “即使隔着一层玻璃，马约尔广场也挺漂亮。”

       他几乎能听见对方停下了手上的一切动作，轻声叹了口气：“这是自然，毕竟是个夜生活相当丰富的地方。我倒是挺好奇你为什么会乖乖待在房间里。”

       Bond勾起嘴角，在脑海中描画着对方从屏幕上移开视线，用食指指节把滑落的镜架顶回去，接着伸手把乱成一团的头发向后顺的样子。

       “我可是个更乐于安静欣赏美的和平爱好者。”

       “对呀对呀，可不是吗。”敲击键盘时轻微的啪嗒声再次从线路另一头传来。

       沉默了片刻，Bond开口道：“话说你那颗小榕树还活着吗？”

       “你是说那颗你非要从吉隆坡带回来的垂叶榕？”

       “嗯哼。”

       “上个月忘了浇水，有一层叶子黄了。索性做了个自动添水器，”他听见马克杯放到桌面上的声音，“应该还好吧，我不至于连一株绿植也养不好。”

       Bond发出一阵轻笑，想起Q上次跟他提到的养猫故事。他也做了个自动喂食器，可惜猫咪再怎么不粘人也忍受不了有时一周都见不到另一个活物的生活，没过几个月就从阳台跟楼下的野猫跑掉了。

       “嘿Q，”Bond咽了口水，“如果有个人帮你给树浇水，给猫喂食，怎么样？”

       “那敢情好，可惜有这样的人吗？我还是继续‘死宅’地依靠现代科技比较方便。”

       他刚想再进一步，以免Q没有领会到，但对方立刻接着说道：“抱歉，004刚从南非回报了情况，我需要去跟进她的任务。”

       “明白，晚安。”

       “晚安，Bond。”

 

       他关闭耳机，把这个小装置扔到床头柜上，叹了口气。

       今天早晨去医疗处的时候他正好跟004打了个照面，她也刚结束一个任务，拿到了一周的假期。一般局里很难得大幅缩短特工用于休整的时间，更别提同时给他和004两人都安排这类连续的不相关任务。这样想的话，他头一次提起这件事时，Q立刻找R来接替，也十分奇怪。

       如果Q真的听明白了他究竟想说什么，与财政专员共进午餐，下午递交设备时只见到R也都说得通了——

       Q在躲他。

       Bond翻了个身，“啪”地关上床头灯。

 

       整场任务，他在不需传递信息的时候都保持通讯静音状态，没有街头趣事，没有互相揭短，没有斗嘴或是玩笑。任务完成，得知返程航班信息后，他立刻掐掉了通讯。

       回到伦敦，向M汇报完情况，他拉住Tanner，托他把缴获的硬盘和剩下的设备带到Q支部，然后全无留恋地大步离开总部。

 

       酒吧里的人渐渐多了起来，先前还有时间对身边中年女士露出礼貌笑容的酒保站在调酒区，手中舞动着第四个三段式调酒壶。几分钟前大口吞下的酒液给喉咙留下的烧灼感尚未褪去，Bond左手松松握在第三杯威士忌上，中指摩挲着一小块光滑的杯壁。

       状似不经意地环顾四周，再次确认人群中没有潜在威胁，他的目光饶有兴趣地落到坐在右侧角落的一对女士身上。依穿香槟色套裙那位挂在腰际的出入卡来看，她们是Dawson的律师助理。起身，靠近，搭话，同坐，发出邀请，继而搂着两人，一同往酒吧外走去。两位女士分别贴在男人身侧，咯咯笑着，既因Bond挂上的面具，也因酒精与夜色的醉人。河边风大，把城市的喧哗与宁静杂糅成一团，带着伦敦独到的气息。右臂偎着的深色卷发女士凑到近前，从胸口向上，在衬衣领口边落下一个吻。Bond的右手拂过她长至腰际的头发，鼻子嗅到陌生的玫瑰味发乳。她再想往上时，Bond别过脸，柔软的唇瓣只落到颌边。女人轻轻笑起来，退回到原处。而他却恍然若失，似乎才认清这里是伦敦，才看清身边两人并非……

       他摇摇头，再看向身边两位女士时已提不起兴致，随意扯了个借口，道歉离开。

 

 

 

       Q盯着电脑屏幕上的实时监控窗口，Bond正躺在蒙德里安酒店套房的大床上，他皱着眉，压在枕头下的右手想必是握着贝瑞塔。

       他移开视线，叹了口气。

 

       对方第一次突然出现在自己公寓时，Q疑惑却焦急地放下P226，立刻走到近前去查看他大大咧咧露出的背部刀伤。

       他们第一次相拥着陷入床垫时，Bond将随身佩枪搁在床头柜上，紧接着咬住他的喉结，让他只能伸长脖颈，弓起身子，止不住地泄出呻吟。

       他凌晨突然醒来，枕边人张着嘴低声打鼾，第一次没有离去，也没有因Q起身的动作立刻惊醒。

       他通宵面朝笔电屏幕，清晨对方只裹了一条浴巾，赤足从卧室走到餐厅，凑近讨吻；他将手指插进湿漉漉的金发里，对方没有深入，而是转过脸，啄了啄手心，转身第一次去厨房准备早餐。

       他们有很多个第一次，至少对Q而言。但两人实际上只会在任务间隙相见，细细算来并没有共同度过多少日子。借由耳机的犀利辩论，调情斗嘴，更像是紧张工作里的片刻偷闲，快板中插入的变奏，灵巧有趣却并非主调。而回到那间公寓，只有他们两人时，他们分享任务中的趣事和设备改造的新点子，谈论六处内部与情报机构之间隐秘的八卦，闲聊各自的喜好，街角新开的餐厅，上个月窝在沙发里一同看完的老电影，楼下的面包坊又出了一种新口味的小杯糕。

       他们没有谈过这算是什么关系。

       Q很淡定。

       007首先是大英帝国与女皇陛下的特工，他有必须完成的责任与义务，他不可能保持肉体的专一。James Bond早就被每一位有“幸”参与心理评估的医生打上诸如“认同障碍”，“信任障碍”，“不循社会常例”的标签；经历过太多背叛，Q不相信他还有全心投入感情的能力。

       与其进一步，抱着渺茫的所谓“浪子终结者”的幻想；不如退一步，只当这是一场互惠互利的消遣，压抑之后需要发泄，腥锈之后需要安抚，而他不吝给予。

       Q非常淡定，早就做好了顺其自然的决定。

       但此时对方已从一海之隔回到了几个街区外，自己却一个人待在屋里，手中温热的茶水渐渐冷去，依然措手不及，怅然若失。

 

       Q摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸。他仔细地重新过了一遍对方最近的三个任务，其间没有出现任何缺乏备用计划的突发状况，也没有会激发Bond应激反应的事件。但Bond突然如此沉默，甚至直接捡回了一年前的旧习惯（就算一开始没找到正面图像以供面部识别，偶尔调用一次局里的皮下追踪器确认对方行迹并不成问题），着实让他摸不着头脑。

       这一年的相处，Q早就摸清Bond心中有事从来不直说的习惯，也知道他通常会采用忽视“疗法”来应对混乱的情绪。他显然是遇上了什么烦心事儿，但Q只觉得最近自己格外地忙碌，不记得有任何……

       噢！

       ——“永久性地收留我。”

       他突然记起收到南非排外骚乱进一步调查结果的那天，Bond似乎在从地堡里跑出来时提了这么一句，而Q当时全然把这句话当做玩笑，丢给他一句“紧急情况”，没有分毫解释，就接着核查数据，调整计划去了。

       之后他回来的那两天，他们什么话也没说，除去Q放在屏幕右下角的监控图像，他们压根没有见面。而马德里那天晚上，当Bond再次提起了这个话题，说什么帮忙照顾花草宠物之类的，而自己，自己又没把那句话当回事，而是忙着给当天早晨刚结束医疗检查就飞往开普敦进行紧急任务的004介绍当地情况。

       这样的话，Q再次揉了揉脸，他实际上回绝了Bond两次！

       天呐，什么样的人会用开玩笑的口气提出同居这种严肃话题？

       又是什么样的人会直到两周后才意识到自己无意间拒绝了James Bond的同居请求？

       Q叹了口气，重新戴上眼镜。他的牙齿扣住下唇，嘴角却勾了起来。看着Bond依然皱起的眉头，忍不住笑出了声。

       至少现在，他终于能肯定James想要什么了。

 

 

 

       脚底贴着冰凉的瓷砖，双臂发麻，向后越过金属椅背。Bond猛地清醒，却下意识地控制住自己的呼吸节奏，眼皮也分毫未动。他试探着活动手臂——小臂肌肉和虎口处各有一条塑料扎带，位置倒是挺新奇。周围很安静，只有一种渺远的嗡嗡——忽然有“啪嗒”的脚步声，看来房间里的另一个人看穿了他的伪装，等得不耐烦了，朝他走来时故意弄出些声响。

       他立刻睁开眼。眼前一片漆黑，只有些许灯光从并不严实的蒙眼布下方透进来。隐约能看到，下肢没有任何束缚，而自己身上，除了一条内裤外，别无他物。

       真是够奇怪的，Bond想着。但注意力集中在从侧面靠近的另一人身上，只要他/她足够接近，就能——

       “James，”绝对是昨晚那几杯威士忌，他觉得心脏漏跳了一拍，“好久不见啊。”

       “我不觉得这种我还带着眼罩的情况能算作见面，Q。”他挤出一丝轻蔑。Bond上次跟Q在一起的时候提过办公室性爱的可能性，当时Q并不太积极，但现在，虽然这里应该只是一间备用机房，但也算办公区域……他及时压下自己跑到别处的思绪，专注于当下。

       对方微凉的手指抚上左颊，轻佻地挑起他的下巴，食指自上而下拨了拨紧抿的唇瓣，“你真觉得那是眼罩吗？”

       他反手握住椅子腿，眨了眨眼，丝织品温润的触感轻轻摩擦着眼眶，所以是：“我放在你那里的备用领带？”Q在衣柜里一直放有清新剂，怪不得有股淡淡的柑橘香。

       “嗯哼。”Q用语气词简单回答，手指若即若离地划过锁骨，沿着胸骨一路向下，在肚脐转了个圈，收回去，然后突然直接揪住Bond的左乳粒，在两指间用力磨了磨。Bond咬牙忍住，却还是闷哼了一声。

       等Q放开，他才深吸一口气：“几周不见，你真是越发地直入主题了。”

       “我倒是觉得，有些事情的确需要直截了当地说清楚。”他的手重新回到Bond脸上，几乎是怜爱地轻轻摩挲着对方左颊新生的胡茬。

       Q这句话无疑带有暗示，但对Bond来说完全没有必要。他可不是Q手下那群迟钝的技术宅，有些话点到即止，没必要讲得清清楚楚，闹得双方都尴尬。

       他知道对方的双手格外敏感，于是故意蹭了蹭，再侧过脸，伸出舌头，整个舔过。

       那只紧贴皮肤的手颤抖起来，打断了Q接下来想说的话。他索性将拇指扣到Bond下唇上。张开嘴，Bond尝到了一点若有若无的红茶味道。他用舌头将手指勾得更深，绕着第一个指节转了几圈，又吮吸了几下，舌尖舐过指甲缝时满意地听到了Q发出的抽气声。

       Q想必是看见了Bond嘴角挂上的嗤笑，即使含着指节并做不出他往常的戏谑神情；他的食指在一旁脸颊上轻触了几下，继而将整个拇指推进他口中，虎口压着嘴角。

       Bond从容地接受，舌头卖力地将整个手指濡湿，继而吸得渍渍作响。他听见Q发出了几声介于“嗯哼”与叹息之间的声音，唤了声“James”，然后退了出去。他舔了舔嘴角，湿漉漉的，突然很想看看Q现在是什么神情，是不是像往常一样，红晕已经从胸口染上脸颊，湖绿的眼睛也蒙上了一层雾。

       “把我解开，不然没法……”话还没说完就被打断。

       “不，”他几乎能想象出那双绿眼睛此刻闪现出的狡黠光芒，“你不愿意说清楚，就得按我说的来。”

       这算是哪门子的道理。不过Q在性爱上也一直充满了创造力，两人不但在公寓各处都留下过印记，床上的时间更是丰富多彩。再者说，Q特意避开了易受磨损的手腕，虽然多用了几条塑料扎带，想要挣脱并不算难。

       “来吧，想说什么？”Bond向后靠了靠，再次伸出舌头，缓慢地从左至右，舔过嘴唇。

       顿了一秒，他听见对方用在指挥特工进行任务时才会用到的严肃声音，说道：“张开嘴，007。”

       他笑着喷了口气，答道：“是，长官。”

 

       Q的右手擦过左耳廓上方，滑到脑后，指尖缓慢地磨蹭着头皮；阴茎几乎是在同时顶进来，头部停在口腔中部。Bond微微仰头，绕着柱状体合拢嘴唇，顺从地含着，舌头在下方蹭了几下，感觉对方除了右手指尖突然停下外没有任何动作，索性让舌头向后退了一点，在前端打起转来——那只手立刻收紧，扯着头发，像是要让他退开，猛然僵硬的手指上力道却越来越轻。

       Bond的蓝色双眼在领带后漾起笑意，就算有这层料子的遮挡，他也仿佛能看见Q无声地倒吸一口气，继而眯起眼睛，牙齿紧紧扣住下唇的模样。

       他依着相同角度转了几圈，等对方插在自己发间的手指缓缓放松之时突然改变策略，用舌头绕着口腔内的部分绕了一大转，然后用嘴做向内吸气的动作，将覆在阴茎上的唾液与前液搜刮干净，满意地听见Q压抑的惊叫，后脑勺的头发被对方没能及时控制住的手指拽得生疼。

       “James。”声音比平时低沉得多，还有一丝因极力控制呼吸而带来的颤抖。

       他依然懒散地含着前端，喉头哼了两声作为回应。

       “我想全部进去再射。”右手重新回到一开始的状态，轻轻地抓挠着头皮。另一只手也抚上来，四指从右至左抹过嘴唇下方，继而离开，然后便是吸吮手指时会发出的水声。

       Bond忍不住咽了口水，放开裹在口中的阴茎，顺着对方的拉扯牵引调整好角度，然后主动向上探。Q则将左手搭在对方肩上，把他压回椅子上，接着一个挺身，全部顶了进去。

       及时遏制住自己的咽反射，感受着喉咙被撑开，包裹住对方的感受，沐浴露的柠檬草味道从与鼻子一寸之隔的皮肤与些许毛发上渗过来。Bond哼了几声，震动的刺激让肩膀上的手越捏越紧。

       Q没到半分钟就发出大口喘气的声音，退出去了一些，最前端刚好抵着喉头，不会对呼吸造成太大影响。

       他等了一会儿，没有开口，只是动了动插在Bond发间的手指，紧接着便依着口腔到咽喉这段距离前后摆动胯部，快速运动。

       Bond将嘴拢成刚好勉强容下对方的形状以增大摩擦，舌根隐隐约约尝到断续的咸味。说实在的，Q在这方面并不算是一个十分急切的人，而是依旧像在工作时一样喜欢精打细算，一步一步来。他崇尚悠哉地享受过程，延长快感，而这次却毫不含糊，直截了当。Bond在领带后眨了眨眼，也许是因为等待太久，多半是最近工作压力太大吧；刻意忽视他们距上一次已经有一个多月了。

       “James…” Q带上了气音，听上去像是浸透了情欲，动作也越发地急躁不稳。

       Bond没有错过对方刻意用力拉扯头发所给出的暗示，放开口腔，打开咽喉，迎上Q用力向下冲撞的动作，将他整根咽下。喉咙模仿着半吞咽的动作，配合着发声时产生的震动。他能感觉到Q此时胯部的颤抖，紧捏在右肩上的手怕是会留下印痕，另一只手攥紧了指间的头发，因为想要遏制用力过大而不住地抖动着。短时间缺氧并不会给他造成太大影响，而Q的敏感与剧烈反应只会让Bond更觉愉悦。束缚手臂的扎带被挣松了一些，Bond尽全力略微起身，将Q咽得更深，鼻尖蹭上了几许棕色卷毛，不知怎地，挠得他的心痒痒的。

       没等他有时间琢磨清楚这算是什么感受，Q愈加破碎的声音再次唤出他的名字：”James!” 继而下唇触到的双球一紧，阵阵热流溅在食道内壁上。他没有丝毫躲闪，缓慢地继续做着半吞咽的动作，直到Q双手撑着自己的肩膀退出来，胯部的颤抖蔓延到了大腿，脱力地侧坐到Bond腿上。

 

 

 

       Q用单薄的试验袍下摆垫着屁股，倚着右侧肩膀（昨晚那位长发女士同样依偎过的地方），急促的喘息渐渐平复。

       他知道James与那两位女士间什么也没有发生，但却不自禁地用头发蹭了蹭，像是要重新染上自己的味道。

       Bond当然笑了，侧过头来想吻他，头一下落在了镜片上，惹得他也笑了。接着便不害臊地舔过镜片下沿，咬了咬鼻子，走到嘴唇附近时先啄了啄嘴角。

       气氛温存，时机正好，Q决定要趁此机会明确地打消对方的疑虑，于是避开了探向双唇之间的舌头，正视着Bond，说道：“James，我想……”

       但Bond立刻向后退开，脸色僵硬了一瞬，打断道：“Q，把我解开。”

       他这才意识到Bond已经认准自己仅想把他们间的关系维持在炮友这一级的推测，完全没有接收他所发出的任何暗示的可能。于是急忙改而跨坐到对方身上，腿根碰到胯间硬挺时不免有些小得意，一手捧着Bond的脸庞，另一手流畅地扯开脑后的活结，将领带取下，扔到一边，盯着对方因为刚才的活动而显得有些湿润的双眼，急切地说道：“James，别把事情想复杂。”

       Q顿了一秒，摇摇头：这句话依然有歧义；转而深吸一口气，目光锁住那片蓝色，说道：“我爱你。”没有给他任何反应或是反驳的时间，立刻双手托起眼前人的面庞，迎着他惊讶的眼神，狠狠吮了吮下唇，继而在对方犹豫着分开牙齿时将舌头挤进去，毫不客气地把僵直不动的另一条舌头向咽喉推去，接着缠绵地细细品尝起颊侧，辗转舔舐着牙龈，直到对方终于回过神来，绕上他的舌头，温柔黏腻又湿答答地在两人间来回。潮热混着温存，热烈逼散了压抑，Q在两人愈加快速的砰砰心跳声中闭上双眼，两手在颈后扣紧，等到不知不觉额头相贴，嘴唇隔着一线距离与对方一同喘着气时，才重新缓缓睁开眼，望进James被墨黑吞噬得仅剩薄薄一圈的冰蓝：

       “明天一早，你就收拾好东西搬过来。”

       戏谑的笑意终于再次爬上了他的嘴角：“我也爱你，Q。”

       他觉得耳根发烫，低头避开对方眼睛里盛满的温柔与包容，然后，突然意识到自己腰的两侧各搭上了一只手，熟悉的温度透过实验袍单薄的布料传过来。他咽了口水，重新慢慢抬起头，这才发现暖融融的爱意里潜伏着危险的猎食欲。

       “这身衣服真衬你。”Bond单手拨开敞开的白色外套，顺着光裸的大腿向上滑，挑逗地抚了抚没有分毫隔阂的阴茎，它又开始有精神了，“你等我醒过来等了多久？只穿着一件实验袍，带着一副眼镜，把我绑在这件机房的加固金属椅上；就等着我醒来、挣脱之后把你压在墙上，干你？”

       Q抽了口气，声音压得很低，却依然颤颤巍巍的：“没多久……”

       “啪”，Bond的手挪到大腿外侧，并没有用力，而Q却可辨地缩了缩身子，呜咽了一声。

       对方的两只手现在都紧贴着皮肤，一只手依然握住腰，另一只手掌则在刚才靠近屁股的拍打位置画着圈。Q单手搂住James的脖子，右手顺着锁骨滑下来，路过胸口时绕着褐色的乳粒调皮地打了个转，落到对方身上仅剩的短裤前，有一下没一下地挠着。

       见James因时有时无的刺激皱了皱眉，Q挑起嘴角，眼中闪过一丝狡黠：“我在等你醒过来这段时间可不止是换了件衣服。”

       “噢？”James当即想倾身去尝嘴角溢出的甜蜜，又不愿错过对方的下一步动作，“你还为我准备了什么，我亲爱的军需官？”他顺着左臀向内探去，惊讶地触到了一个熟悉的形状：“果然是一如既往地准备充分。”握住把手，稍微转了转，对方的牙齿立刻扣上了下唇，难耐的鼻音随着叹息泄了出来。

       他将唇覆上去，让已经鲜红欲滴的嘴唇免遭其难。Q搭在后颈上的左手再次插进发间，右手反复拨弄着裤子上沿。没一会儿，Q就在亲吻间隙开始遍遍唤出他的名字，甜蜜的吐息嘴对嘴地传过来。他放开右手，改而搂住对方凹陷的腰背处，放在腰间的左手同样往上，捧住Q的脸，安抚性地说：“嘘嘘，乖，再帮我个忙。”

       Q迷蒙地眨眨眼，翠绿的眼睛显得格外天真，飞快点头。

       James压低声音，温柔地哄他：“帮我脱下来。”他牢牢搂着对方，略微抬起臀部，着迷地看着Q忙不迭地两手向下伸去，有些泛凉的手指尖颤抖着勾起裤边，利落地拉下来，终于剥出了勃起已久的阴茎。两人都呼了口气。

       “坐上来。”James没有错过Q在自己的手离开肛塞后，在腿上磨蹭的动作。

       “不说只是一个忙吗？”他颤悠悠地抬起右腿，屏气将塞子旋转着取出来，塑料落地的轻响紧接在变了调的呻吟后面。

       “这次并不全是为我。”机房需要保持相对较低的温度，空调吹出的冷风Q觉得有几分寒意，对方沿着脊椎向下的蜒行的温暖双手在身后激起了一片战栗。

       拍开James缓慢揉捏着屁股的手，Q往上挪到两人胯部相贴的位置，一手扶着肩膀，另一手撑着椅背，顺畅地一坐到底。听身下人“嘶”了一声，Q满足地叹了口气。

       “动一动。”James扶着他的腰，轻轻捏着。

       Q稍微扭了扭，还沉浸在被切实填满的感官刺激中，没有任何其他动作。

       “你不是告诉我，要‘直截了当地说出来’吗？”他们贴得很近，能感觉到James胸腔的震动和随吐词呼出的湿润空气。

       “嗯哼？”Q不置可否，偏头笑着挑起眉头，双腿暗示性地环到腰后。

       James无奈又纵容地勾起嘴角，单手托住臀部，站起来。他因重力和角度变化而突然进得更深，引得Q呜咽了一声，徒劳地想往上逃，却无处使力。金发男人用另一只手让挂在大腿上的裤子落到瓷砖上，稳稳地跨出去，手也回到Q纤长的脊背，让他能安适地用下巴靠着肩膀。

       他本想慢慢来。但分别了一个多月，他低估了自己对这个，对Q的思念。蒙眼时的幻想和睁眼后的刺激对保持冷静毫无帮助。而随着步伐而变换的角度也让Q愈发兴奋，肠道的收缩全无规律。

       他知道自己坚持不了多久，于是将Q抱得更紧，快步走到最近的机组柜前。冰凉的金属隔层透过单薄的白色试验袍渗进Q的背部，无机质的冷硬与前方温暖的肌体形成了巨大反差，肠道随之抽搐。

       James低吼着将Q压在金属板上，一手依旧托着屁股，另一边用小臂垫在后颈以减小冲击。Q的双手紧扣着对方后背，指甲随着一下比一下更为猛烈的冲撞而越掐越深。背后是冰，是冷冻，是未知与陌生；眼前是火，是热烈，是熟稔与温暖。他觉得自己像是暴风雨欲来时在颠簸狂躁的海水里听天由命的单桅帆船，突然看见不远处的灯塔，听见救援船上水手的呼喊；又像是小时候独自躺在楼顶上望着星河，浩瀚磅礴的天幕似要坠落，忽然听见有谁惊叫一声“仙后”，杂乱无尽的银点有了参照，不再叫嚣着要将他吞没。

       仿佛入港的轮船死死抓住锚索，仿佛干渴无助的沙漠旅人伸手去触一湾绿洲。他紧紧攀附在James身上，大张着嘴，无声地喘息，失焦的双眼最后看见的是火花点燃了湛蓝的天空，紧接着便似乎有一声轰响，整个世界都飘进了天空之国，像云朵般软绵绵轻飘飘的，空灵渺远的美好，就在触手可及之处。

 

       Q眨巴着眼睛，又揉了揉，空调的冷风让他不由得往身前人的怀里缩，脑袋上一下下安抚性揉着头发的温暖的手几乎让他发出了猫咪般的呼噜声。

       “其实也就只需要给你的公寓加几瓶好酒，”James笑了几声，“剃刀，衣服之类的早就放在那里了。”

       “今晚就过来？”Q抬起头，“那你的宝贝玻璃瓶们可就真得跟我的茶叶罐挤一段时间了，定做的展示柜下周才到。”

       “没问题。”James在他的额前印上一个吻。

 

  

 

       “头儿，能占用你一分钟时间吗？”Q抬起头，看见Nathan站在办公室门口，左手还保持着敲门的姿势。

       “噢，当然，”他把一小叠即时贴放回抽屉，“——这次的财务报表做得很好，我已经转发给各小组做最后确认了。”

       “谢谢，”Nathan搓了搓双手，往里走了几步，看见Q已经把笔电收进了公文包里，“呃，已经准备下班了吗？”

       “对，”Q低头笑了笑，没有多说，而是转而递给他一份贴着一张浅黄色即时贴的文件，“能帮忙交给坐在你对面的Roy吗？”

       Nathan低头看了一眼颇有Q风格的歪嘴笑脸，接过来：“好的。”

       还没等他开口说出真正的来意，Q就起身朝他说了句“谢谢”，在跨出Q支部大门时回头朝他挥了挥手。

       他愣在办公室门口，直到监管特工行程的Sarah在他眼前打了两个响指才低头看向她写满无奈的脸，以及转向他的电脑屏幕：007的当前状态是，休整 - 伦敦。

       他拍拍额头，那几封负责科研经费分配的Keith先生因联系不上Q，而拜托他代为询问的邮件，可以直接归类到垃圾箱了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Picardie：一种玻璃杯(Duralex Picardie Tumbler)。没有找到中文名，又不知道该怎么描述。求帮助。:)


End file.
